The present invention relates to a door for a vehicle, particularly a car door, which essentially comprises a door inner part and a door outer part, a window frame and a window pane.
Car doors generally are made of a door outer plate and a door inner plate, with an interposed steel-frame serving as the load-bearing part and also bearing the window frame and the window pane which is inserted therein. Such doors are rather heavy and expensive to manufacture and they have the further disadvantage that they are subject to a large amount of corrosion.
Doors of lighter weight plastic are known, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,642 and 4,306,381. However, especially in the vicinity of the window and its frame, the plastic doors may not have adequate rigidity and strength.